


Кругом - марш!

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Про войны, которые не прекращаются никогда.





	Кругом - марш!

Железо железо острит, чтобы после  
оставить зарубки железу чужому  
на память, что всем не вернуться к дому,   
на память, что грех быть незваным гостем.

Подошвы дробь выбивают о камни  
чужих мостовых. Если гость непрошен,  
сначала он просится в дом по-хорошему,  
потом выбивает двери ногами.

Город, как девка, за волосы схвачен,  
за провода телеграфных линий,  
кровь на камне - лишили невинности  
эту столицу. Двигаем дальше.

Думали - наши друзья и братья  
дух наш куют для войны священной  
и подставляли свой ум пещерный  
под молот жадности и проклятья.

Слово резиновое - экспансия -  
растягивается хорошо, со свистом  
сабель, стрел, бомб, фугасов,  
потому, что было приказано.

Библия? Здесь ей никто не верит,  
только в крестики, как в амулеты.  
Верят мечу, копью, пистолету,  
в то, что просто выживут - верят.

Сначала молочными берегами  
прельстились, да виноградом пудовым,  
взяли с обозом пряник медовый  
и подавились чужими штыками.

А после - после поздно метаться  
и перековываться в орала.  
Город чужой через прорезь в забрале   
глядит и требует здесь остаться

просто комками гниющей плоти  
на удобрение местной пашни.  
Здесь перегной - это враг вчерашний,  
рожь - это конный, ячмень - пехота.

Ты же и сам закусывал, было,  
плотью врагов их же кровь хмельную  
с тостом за жатву и посевную,  
вы же и сами... - Нет, не забыли.

**Author's Note:**

> 2.02.2014. Тогда я думала, что это - тоже про "APH".


End file.
